Carrie Noell
Carrie Noell is an 16-year-old immortal half-human, half-fairy. She is an employee at the Gravity Falls Bookstore. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Carrie Briana Noell was born on July 27 to Sebastian Noel, king of the fairies, and Flora Noell, a gentle nature fairy. Carrie was one of the one hundred daughters the king gave birth to, and she was the ninety-eighth daughter. When Carrie was 8, the fairies broke out in war against merpeople, their arch-enemies. Carrie battled a merman, but his trident left a scar on her right leg. All of her older sisters picked on her because, at age 15, she had not received her powers, the regular age for fairies to receive their powers. She was mad, so she turned to Bill Cipher for help. He said he knew the answer to her problem, but before he did anything, he asked Carrie if she trusted him. She said yes. Bill found this hysterical, and transformed her into a half-human, half-fairy mutant. She grew very angry because of that, and swore revenge upon him. What she didn't realize was that she could still use her powers, and that she could finally discover more about her history. Her transformation, Bloomix, is an ancient transformation received when she rescued her sister from a gremoblim. She became a member of the Royal Order of Holy Mackerel, knowing that she could use her human body for good. She is starting to have less control over her fairy body, and it takes lots of energy for her to transform from a human to a fairy, and back. Early Life Carrie has been in Gravity Falls since the 1800's, when Quentin Trembley first founded the town. Since Carrie is a fairy, she is forever immortal, and knows lots of things about the Gravity Falls Forest, her current home. She is very open to detail, and loves to be alone. If she notices anything strange, she gets her powers prepared. Appearance Carrie has dark brown hair with one streak of light brown that is barely visible. Her wings are invisible as a human, but as a fairy, they are green and yellow. Her eyes are brown as well. When she is a fairy, her hair gains several purple streaks, which she can have as a human, but only for a short period of time.There is a scar on her right leg from the merman's trident. Alliances *Summer Moana (Good Friend) *Avril Lawrence (Good Friend) *Niklaus Lawrence *Carter Song *Sophie Grey Enemies *Bill Cipher *Marcellus Vamos Likes *Having Powers *Her wings *Being a fairy *Singing *Being within the woods alone *Magic *Detail *Secrets *Helping those in need *Being prepared *Knowing about Gravity Falls Dislikes *Dream demons *Mentions of Bill Cipher *People who pass on by *Ignorant people *Speaking of her history *Her scar Powers/Abilities *Carrie is half-fairy, half-human. *Carrie is a member of The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel. *Carrie can shrink to the size of a normal fairy. *Carrie possesses telekinesis. *Carrie has control over most of the plants in the Gravity Falls Forest. *Carrie is immortal. *As a fairy, Carrie has a green aura. *As a fairy, Carrie grows green, silver, and yellow wings. *As a fairy, Carrie can fly. *Carrie pays very good attention to detail. *Carrie knows a lot about Gravity Falls. *Carrie is referred to as the fairy of the Gravity Falls Forest. Parents Flora Noell.jpg|Flora Noell, Carrie's mother. Sebastian Noell.jpg|Sebastian Noell, Carrie's father. Gallery Carrie Wings.png|Carrie's Wings Carrie03.jpg Carrie05.jpg Carrie04.jpg Carrie06.png Carrie07.jpg Carrie10.jpg Carrie13.jpeg Carrie12.jpg|Carrie using telekinesis Carrie14.jpeg Carrie16.jpg Carrie17.jpeg Carrie18.jpg Carrie Noell.jpeg Carrie20.png Carrie21.png Carrie22.jpg Carrie23.png Carrie24.jpg Carrie25.jpg Carrie27.jpg Carrie31.jpg Carrie32.jpg Carrie33.png Carrie29.jpg Carrie34.jpg Carrie35.jpg Carrie36.jpg Carrie38.jpg Carrie39.jpg Carrie40.PNG Carrie41.jpg Avril14.jpg|Carrie with her good friend, Avril Lawrence Carrie42.jpg Carrie43.jpg Carrie45.gif Carrie46.gif Carrie47.jpg Carrie48.png Carrie49.jpg Carrie50.jpg Carrie51.jpg Carrie52.jpg Carrie53.jpg Carrie54.png Carrie55.jpg Carrie57.png Carrie58.jpg Carrie59.gif Carrie60.gif Carrie61.gif Carrie62.gif Carrie63.gif Carrie64.gif Carrie65.gif Carrie66.gif Carrie67.gif Carrie68.jpg Carrie28.jpg CarrieAura.jpg|Carrie's Aura as a Fairy Carrie69.gif Carrie70.gif Carrie71.gif Carrie72.gif Carrie73.gif Carrie74.jpg Carrie75.gif Carrie76.gif Carrie78.jpg Carrie79.png Carrie81.gif Carrie80.gif Carrie82.jpg Carrie83.jpg Carrie83.png Carrie84.jpg Carrie85.gif Carrie86.gif Category:Teenagers Category:Fairies Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Immortal Category:Sixteen Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Royal Order of Holy Mackerel Member Category:Gravity Falls Resident